


My Alpha

by Aimee_Twain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, intersex naruto, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_Twain/pseuds/Aimee_Twain
Summary: Naruto couldn’t help it, he really did try to hold back, but he couldn’t. He missed his alpha.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 436





	My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more bottom Naruto in my life so I decided to write one.

It was father’s day and the village celebrated and everything was normal, but there was something that was off with Naruto. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but he knew he yearned for his alpha to return to him.

Sasuke had been away for a mission which made Naruto extremely sad because he just wanted to spend quality time with the man that he loved.

It’s been days since the last time Naruto had his alpha’s knot inside of him and he was craving for it. He was craving for the stretch and burn that only Sasuke can give him. All the toys that he had were thrown around the room because none of them could compare to his alpha’s cock.

“Fuck”, he whispered to himself as he bounced on the fake dick. It wasn’t giving him the relief that he wanted, but it was something. Something to keep his thoughts busy while he waited. 

“Ngh, harder alpha, harder”, he whispered as he bounced faster as if he were being chased. “Knot me, please”, he said not realizing that the door to his apartment door opened. 

…

The mission Sasuke took didn’t take as long as he thought it would. All he had to do was escort the Hokage from the leaf village to the sound village and back. At most he thought it would take two weeks, but when they got there, there wasn’t much the Hokage needed to discuss, so they managed to finish a week earlier. 

As he made his way to Naruto’s apartment feeling giddy. He’s missed his omega so much and all he can think about is knotting his idiot lover. As he reached the door and entered he was in for a sight. He watched as Naruto rode the fake dick and moaned. The moans were so slutty it could put any street whore to shame. He watched as his lover came with a blissed-out look and slump against the bed presenting himself without realizing it. 

Sasuke slowly removed his clothes and made his way to his presenting lover kicking away the sex toys that he knew his lover was not satisfied with. Once he got close enough he put his hands on Naruto’s plump ass and kneaded it, surprising Naruto.   
“Alpha”, he whispered contently as he let his body be guided by his one and only alpha.

“I’m back”, Sasuke whispered as he kissed the back of Naruto’s neck where the mating bite was located.

Naruto further presented himself much to Sasuke’s pleasure. He made his way down to Naruto slicked cunt and licked his clit. Naruto shivered at the contact. God, he missed Sasuke so much. 

Sasuke ate Naruto out as if he was the last meal, he’ll ever get to eat and Naruto took all of it. Moans were heard throughout the apartment. But as much as Naruto loved Sasuke’s tongue, he wanted something else.

“Alpha, please”, Naruto said as tears welled up his eyes from overstimulation. 

“Please what?”, Sasuke said against Naruto’s cunt, drinking up the slick that gushed out. 

“Need you, need you inside”, Naruto gasped out. He needed his alpha so badly and much to his pleasure he felt Sasuke’s cock rub up and down his cunt. Naruto wasn’t a patient man, but for this, he would wait for years if he had to. 

Sasuke slowly entered Naruto, stretching him out the only way he could. He watched as Naruto’s cunt ate him up and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Naruto’s cunt was beautiful, the prettiest he’s ever seen and Sasuke’s seen a lot in his travels with Orochimaru.

…

When Sasuke traveled with Orochimaru, he was a playboy. Even though he was only with him to get stronger, all alpha’s have their urges to mate and knot. Luckily for him, he was able to knot many with his pups, but Sasuke didn’t like staying with the same person for long after all he was a wanted man. He avoided big cities and only stayed in small villages where the people had no idea who he was. He then went around and fucked anyone that was willing to open their legs up for him. He didn’t mate with any of them, he only knotted them and bred them with his pups then left, after all, he needed to rebuild the Uchiha clan.

On such travels, he stopped and rested by the banks of a river when Naruto ran into him. He knew that the blond idiot was still looking for him, but what he didn’t know was that the blond was an omega. He always thought he was a beta since he didn’t smell like anything, but here he was smelling the blond even though he was on the other side of the river bank. 

The blond smelled like fresh lavender and honey. He smelled like home and that was what Sasuke needed. He needed a home, a place where he can return to, no matter how far he went, he could always return and there would be someone waiting for him.

They made eye contact and the first thing Naruto did was smile because finally, he finally found his alpha after so long.

Before he could even think, Sasuke’s legs walked across the river and pulled Naruto into his embrace. He pushed his nose into Naruto’s hair and took a deep breath. This is what he needed and nothing would ever change that.

That night they spent together. Sasuke took Naruto’s innocence and relented in the fact that Naruto waited for him. 

“I didn’t know you were an omega”, he said in the silence with Naruto curled up against him sated and content. He looked down and noticed the omega looking up at him. He felt pride swell up his chest when he saw all the marks he left on Naruto, but the one that stood out the most was the mating bite. 

“I presented late and even if I never presented, I would’ve waited for you until you came back”, Naruto said nuzzling into Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke rolled them over and fucked into Naruto again. That night they made love until the break of dawn.

… 

With the happy memories flooding into Sasuke’s mind, he was now fully seated in Naruto. He missed this so much, he missed the way his mate wrapped around him. Naruto was made just for him.

His thrust we shallow at first as he enjoyed the way Naruto melted in his touch. His mate was so beautiful, he couldn’t have asked for a better one.

Naruto loves Sasuke, he really does, but these shallow thrusts were just not it. He was craving for his alpha. 

“Alpha, harder, please”, he said as he used his hands to open himself wider for his alpha. If Sasuke wasn’t an Uchiha, he would’ve drooled at the sight, but as per his mate’s request, he started to fuck into him harder than Naruto could comprehend. 

“Ah, alpha, yes, yes, yes”, Naruto screamed as the pleasure hit him. He needed this so bad, he missed him so much. 

“Alpha, missed you so much, so much”, Naruto said as tears trailed down his face and drool came out his mouth. He felt so right. Sasuke’s big cock stretching him out and making him feel full. When he started to feel Sasuke’s knot start to form he felt so eager that he started to match Sasuke’s pace thrusting his hips so he could feel the knot. 

“Naruto, you’re so sexy”, Sasuke whispered into his ear as the knot slid inside. Naruto screamed as he felt his orgasm hit. The knot was so big, it made him feel so full and content as he milked every last drop of his alpha’s cum.

As they both came down from their high, Sasuke repositioned themselves so that Naruto was laying on his chest. It was going to be a while before the knot went down. 

Naruto nuzzled into his alpha’s chest. He missed this, he missed being so close to his alpha. 

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto’s head and played with his hair. 

“Happy father’s day S’ke”, Naruto mumbled against his chest. Sasuke was confused at first because they didn’t have any children until he took a sniff of the air and it was filled with sex and a very pregnant omega. Sasuke felt a swell of pride as he started to thrust inside his omega again, even if his knot had not fully deflated yet, he was way too happy to stop.

“S’ke, noooo”, Naruto said, but he was meeting Sasuke's thrust with his own making sure Sasuke was going as deep as he physically could which was the opposite of what he said. 

“I love you Naru, my omega”, Sasuke said as he brought Naruto close to him.

“I love you too S’ke, my alpha”, Naruto said connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this, tell me what you think of it.


End file.
